User blog:Alica123/Misadventures In Wikia Hell: Etamar, Forest Of The Damned Part 1
Heyho. This is a new issue of MIWH. This time, it features the contest winners for Etamar, the forest of the damned. Etamar, Forest Of The Damned (Part 1) written by: Alica123, Cartoonprincess The trip to Etamar Ace, Jessica, Fudge, Rosalie, Aron and Alica stood in front of a two carriage bound on two horses. “..Wait”, Alica said. “What?” Rosalie asked. “...Are we supposed to ride those.” “Two things”, Jessica said. “First, dude, isn't it obvious we're supposed to ride them? And second... Why do you always ask questions like if they're a normal sentence?” Alica glared. “First, that was a rhetorical question. And second, I do what I want.” “Hey guys, don't start a fight”, Ace said. “Remember, we're all friends here.” “Anyway... Who of you can ride?” Rosalie asked. “Well, last time I had ridden a horse was when I was 4”, Fudge said. “I can”, Jessica said. “Fine, can you control one carriage then?”, asked Rosalie. Jessica nodded. “Sure. But someone else needs to take care of the other one. Anyone?” No one said anything. “Alica, didn't you mention once that you ride horses?”, Ace asked. “Yeah but the last time I did I fell from a pony and broke my shoulder. I'm never riding a horse again.” Fudge sighed. “OH COME ON. We need someone to take care of the other two horses on the second carriage. No one can ride apart from Jessica. You need to.” “But I'll fail! I kept screaming for help when the horse was only trotting.” “Then you'll try. Come on now”, Ace said and went in one carriage. Aron followed her. “I didn't approve of this yet...” “JUST COME ON DUDE”, Jessica said. She sounded annoyed. “Fine, fine, fine.” Alica climbed on the carriage in which Ace and Aron were and took the rein. Jessica did the same with the carriage Rosalie and Fudge were in. “Shouldn't we look where to go first...” Alica asked. Aron started talking from his carriage. “Yeah, I have a map here. Just ride in the north.... There's a compass here too. So just go forwards.” “Okay”, Jessica said. “Is there anything else in that carriage?” Ace replied: “Just a note from Doranor. It says “I made it easy for you this time, but it'll change once you are in Etamar, which I also lovingly like to call 'The forest of the damned'. No worries”.” Jessica shivered. “And in your carriage, Rosalie, Fudge?”, Ace asked, trying to break the silence that basically described their feelings of fear. “Well, we have some weapons here”, Rosalie said. “Which we are supposed to use to kill that giant, I guess.” “There are also some backpacks here!”, Fudge said. “Six to be exact.” “Woah. That carriage is way more overfilled than this one then”, Ace commented. “Oh what a surprise... Exactly the number of people going”, Alica mumbled. “Stop acting so negative, it's not like we want to be here too”, Jessica said. Alica rolled her eyes. “Can we just start or something.” “There are also two saddles here”, Aron commented. “Here too...” Rosalie said. “And I guess these are so we can use the horses in the forest too”, Ace said. “Too bad no one can ride apart from Jessica”, Alica commented. Before Jessica could reply to Alica's harsh comment Rosalie interrupted. “I don't think we'll need to think of that now so let's just ride to the north till we reach that forest and then decide what to do.” “...How do you make a horse start running when you're on a carriage?” asked Alica. Jessica face-palmed. “Just snap the reins down hard.” “Thank you for your NICE way of telling me.” Jessica smirked. “No problem.” “OKAY STOP FIGHTING DAMMIT”, Fudge said. Then they both snapped the reins down hard. The horses started running. “ALICA, YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING WRONG DUDE, YOU'RE RIDING ZIGZAG”, Ace shouted, holding herself from the sudden pulls that came over and over. She was basically screaming, freaked out. “I'm sorry, I just can't get the damn horses to run straight forward!” “FAILURE”, Fudge screamed from the other carriage, about 30 meters (1 meter = ~ 3 feet) in front of the carriage Aron, Ace and Alica were using. “Shut up, I'm gonna handle this!”, she shouted back. “Why did I have to go in the carriage you are riding”, Ace said with a sigh. “You can still get out and run”, Alica glared. “Nah, thanks, I'm good.” “Then shush up.” A few minutes passed. “Darn, this horses are actually hard to ride”, Jessica said. “They don't listen that easily. Also they're way bigger than normal horses I know...” “Meh. Will you manage it?”, Fudge asked. “Sure, I'm not the one failing on riding straight forward. How far do we have to ride though?” “There's no scale on this map, but I assume it's not that far since the free terrain we ride over is drawn way smaller than the forest itself.” “Wait, the forest's on the map too?” Aron spoke. “Yeah, but it won't exactly help a lot since it's just drawn as many many many green... thingies, that are supposed to be trees I guess. Nothing special on it. If at least the size it's drawn is correct though that means that it's pretty big compared with the terrain we're passing right now.” “All we have here is just grass... Isn't that kind of suspicious?” Ace realized. “...It could mean that Doranor wants us to reach the forest without problems”, Aron noticed. “Wait. Why would Doranor help us?”, Ace asked. Alica replied:“Well, obviously he won't do it to do us a favor. Maybe we haven't been in this crap for long, but it's long enough to realize it has to do with Doranor being the villain.” “Smart combination, detective”, Jessica shouted over sarcastically. She had slowed down a little so the other carriage could catch up. “Shut up”, Alica groaned. Rosalie looked at the weapons. There were more than just six, that was the first thing she realized. She didn't check them for long though. Then there were trees. Slowly, more and more. Jessica noticed the forest was starting, and stopped by pulling the rein. Alica did the same, but the horses wouldn't stop. “DAMMIT”; she shouted, and pulled again, harder. The horses started to freak out and run without direction. “DAMN”, she screamed again. “THEY STOPPED LISTENING”, she said, and at that moment the horses stopped abruptly all of a sudden. Alica was thrown out of the carriage and fell on the ground about ten meters in front of them. Then, before Ace and Aron could do anything, the horses started to run again. “WHAT THE....” Ace screamed. The horses were obviously trying to stamp Alica. Jessica, still on her carriage, jumped down and shouted. “Alica, get up!! They're running to you, obviously trying to stamp you!” Alica just now realised that, and still in pain she got up and literally jumped to the side in the last second. The horses didn't stop running and kept pulling the carriage with Aron and Ace without a direction. “DUDE STOP!”, Alica shouted and tried to run after the carriage. It didn't exactly help. “We need to jump”, Aron said. “I'M NOT JUMPING OFF A MOVING CARRIAGE”, Ace replied, annoyed. “Yeah so wanna wait till the horses run in some trees and we both break our bones? 'Cause that's what's gonna happen if we don't jump now”, Aron tried to explain. “You can jump off if you wanna, I'm waiting till they calm.” “No, I'm not going without you. Come on.” Aron handed her his hand. She thought for a few seconds, but then decided with a sigh to take it. Then they jumped and landed in the grass. The horses kept running, with no directions. After about a minute of just soaking in what just happened Aron commented. “I guess we just lost the stuff on that carriage.” “..Now I'm suddenly happy it had barely anything needed on it.” “Oh yeah.” Jessica went up to Alica and gave her her hand to get up. “You're an idiot”, she said. Alica clapped on Jessica's hand and got up herself. “I told you I hadn't ridden a horse in years and WHO convinced me to still do it? See? So shut up.” “My god.” “Yeah, your god. Anyway... We didn't need what was on that carriage anyway and the two other horses would've been a distraction.” “Guys, stop fighting and come here... There are weapons, and I think everyone of us is supposed to take one”, Rosalie shouted over. Aron, Ace, Alica and Jessica walked to Fudge and Rosalie, who had taken out everything of the carriage and had put it on the ground. “Woah these are some impressive weapons”, Ace said. “...I'd prefer a gun”, Jessica added. “Of course you do”, Alica groaned. There were 7 weapons: Two sabers. A battle hammer. A bow and a quiver with arrows. A sword and a shield. Another sword and a shield. Two swords. And a long metal staff with a blade on top. “I'm taking the bow”, Alica said and grabbed it immediately. “HEY. I wanted that”, Jessica interrupted. “So? Too bad for you, I was faster.” “Do you even know how to use that?” “Well, I used to play with nerf guns when I was younger...” “OH COME ON. GIVE THAT TO ME.” “No!” Jessica tried to grab it from Alica, but she dodged and ran behind a tree. “GIVE IT TO ME.” “No, I wanna use it!” “You don't even know how!” “As if you did!” “At least I didn't fail riding a horse!” “THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE SUBJECT.” “Just give it to me!” “No.” “Alica, friggin' give this thing to me now. You can take a sword or something!” “NO.” “I told you once if I was a warrior in medieval I wanted a bow! You knew that. You're taking it away on purpose.” “Even if I was, too bad, I was faster, live with it.” “Dammit just give it to me!” “NO.” “If you knew how much I want to take the battle hammer right now and crush you.” “Oh, you can try. But I can't promise there won't be an arrow in your le--” “STOP FIGHTING DAMMIT”, Fudge interrupted. “You are acting like some damn idiots.” “We get it. Stop threatening each other. Stop fighting. It's enough”, Rosalie said with a sigh. “Once again like I said like an hour ago. We're supposed to be friends here”, Ace added. “Fineee”, Jessica mentioned and went back to the weapons. She took the metal staff and put it on her back. “Bravo”, Alica said. “You do realize a bow is the hardest to use if you don't know how to? You're probably gonna miss everything”, Jessica said angrily. “I don't careeee”, she said, took a backpack and put the bow and the quiver on it. Aron took the two swords. Rosalie thought a little, and then took the sword and the shield. “I wanted the bow but since Alica had to take it first I'll just take these. They're tactically the best weapon anyway.” “I'm taking the two sabers”, Ace said after a short silence. Without a noise, Fudge took the other sword and shield. They all grabbed a backpack. “Should we like, go in teams?”, Ace asked. “Yeah, that's actually a great idea”, Fudge agreed. “Yes”, Rosalie replied. “Two three man... Or woman... Teams?” Ace nodded in agreement. “Okay, I'm going with Rosalie”, Fudge said immediately. “Me too!”, Ace said. “With the size of her brain we'll find the giant fast.” “I'm going alone”, Aron interrupted. “Sorry.” “...And I'm not going with HER, so I'm going alone too”, Alica argued. “Hey. You can at least use my name. And it's not like I'm marveled to go with you, you know”, Jessica groaned. “That means I'm going alone too.” “Oh come on guys... If you don't cooperate we'll never find this giant”, Rosalie sighed. “Why? If we're four teams instead of two the chance is bigger anyway”, Aron stated. “...And the chance that someone dies off is too”, Ace added. Jessica shook her head. “No one will die. We'll fight the giant all together. Let's meet again...” She looked in the sky. There weren't that many trees next to each other yet, so it was possible. It was dawn. “Tomorrow morning. We'll search the whole night.” “...How are we gonna find exactly this place again”, Alica asked. “We just will. Somehow”, Jessica answered. “How promising”, Alica added sarcastically. “Do you have a better idea? No? See.” “Okay, okay”, Rosalie said. “We'll find a way. And if someone doesn't come back at that time?” “...I guess we have to assume they passed away then”, Aron said. “I, for my part, won't die though. And I really wish the same for you”, he said. “Okay, that's my call to go”, Alica said and ran away. Ace realized something after about a minute. “WAIT! THE HORSE, YOU'RE THE ONLY OTHER PERSON WHO CAN RIDE A HOR-” but she stopped, because she noticed that even if Alica had heard her she would've ignored her. “Damn, this dumbbutt. And who takes the other horse now?” Jessica asked. Rosalie thought for a second. “We will.” Fudge looked at her with a surprised face. “Wait, why? We can't even ride it.” “Everyone can ride a horse in step-by-step tempo, it's no magic. And it can carry our things. It's actually gonna be helpful if you ask me.” “Meh, maybe, you're right”, Ace said. “Okay, then it's time for me to go”, Aron said and walked away. Jessica took a saddle and put it on her horse, which she bound off the carriage. Then she climbed on it, and squeezed it with her legs softly so it started walking. “Time for me to go too. Later guys”, she said and the horse started trotting after another squeeze. “Let's go too. We'll leave the carriage here.” “Okay”, Fudge agreed and they bound it off the carriage and put the saddle on it too before they walked deeper into the forest. Etamar, The Forest Of The Damned was waiting for them. And they knew, it didn't want good. In The Forest Ar0n65 ('Aron') & Alica123 ('Alica') (3rd person POV in Aron's POV) Determined to find this giant on his own, Aron quietly began to walk, trying not to make any noise; secretly wary of the journey ahead of him. Deeply concentrated on his task, he had not noticed the quiet footsteps behind him. “Hi!” Alica said. Aron cringed. His mouth went dry at the sound of her voice. Surely enough, when he turned around, there she was, smirking ever so slightly. He was suddenly out of breath; taken by the familiar, piercing brown eyes staring back at him. Upon seeing her, he knew she would be a distraction. “I’m coming with you,” she said forcefully. Snapped out of his daze, Aron scowled and continued to walk slowlier. “Alica, no!” he said. “I want to do this on my own.” Alica scoffed and crossed her arms, “Don’t be so headstrong; you’re obviously going to need help.” Aron squinted his eyes and smiled smugly, “Heh. Don’t talk to me about headstrong…and I’m perfectly capable of taking on this giant, by myself.” He could feel himself getting defensive, and he knew that Alica was aware of it, too. He was becoming increasingly frustrated with the fact that he could never maintain a serious composure whenever she was around. It was as if by staring him down, she was stripping him naked, unleashing all of his insecurities. “Well, do you want to know what I think?” Alica lowered her eyelids with a picturesque Mona Lisa smile. “What?” Aron furrowed his brow. She put her hand on her hip, “I think you’re a stubborn idiot who has too much pride to realize the danger that he’s in.” She then growled angrily under her breath. Flustered by her response and sensing her aggression, Aron reluctantly gave in. He put his head in his hands and groaned, “Okay, you can come along.” “Ha-ha, yes!” Alica jumped triumphantly and lifted her fist; a smirk brightening her face. “BUT, you have to stay with me at ALL times,” he said, interrupting her joy. “Okay, fine,” Alica said mockingly. Aron sighed and rolled his eyes. He awkwardly stumbled to take her hand and off they went. For a little while, they said nothing and barely made eye-contact. Occasionally, he would timidly glance over to see if she was alright. Each time he looked at her, he saw the same unhappy face. She was truly a sight; her bangs were matted down in front of her eyes, her cheeks were rosy and swollen, her head looked thin and malnourished, her clothes were covered with mud and dirt since she fell off the horse. He realised he should stop staring so closely. Of course, he knew she had this all along. “Let’s take a break,” he said. “Okay,” she said. Her voice sounded tired. They both sat on a fallen log. After a few long moments of silence, Alica took a deep breath, “Don’t you ever miss the good, old days?” Aron looked over, “You mean on chat?” Alica had a dreamy look in her eye. “Yeah, back when we were all so…so innocent and carefree.” Aron smiled and raised his eyebrow, “We weren’t exactly innocent, you know.” Alica chuckled, “I know, but more so than we are now.” “True.” “I mean, remember all the families and family wars, The List of Pervs, and the Unholy Trinity and how you were all obsessed with Roshi? Haha!” Aron beamed, “Oh yeah, we even made a wiki about it and everything. Haha!” They both shared a long laugh until they found themselves staring into each other’s eyes. Alica smiled and looked away. “…And remember how everyone swore up and down that we liked each other…?” “Yeah,” Aron chuckled nervously, feeling his cheeks turning red. Just then, an awkward turtle walked by. He cleared his throat and took out a pack of something from his backpack. “Oh look, cheese balls. Want any?” he offered. Alica smiled brightly, “Oh, yes please!” She pulled out a piece of bread from her own backpack, put the cheese ball on it in and took a bite. “You know,” she said in between chews, “this stuff brings back memories.” She gulped loudly. Aron smiled shyly and chuckled softly, “Does it, really?” “He-he yeah. I used to take these in my room and watch TV-shows on my laptop for hours or listen to Evanescence music. It was like an escape.” Aron slightly tilted his head at her, noting her sudden seriousness. Alica continued, “…and I think that’s exactly what the wiki was for me…an escape.” Aron looked curiously at her. He began to stare intently at the plants in front of him, observing each individual insect as he thoughtfully posed his hand on his chin. “For me, it was different,” he said. “I didn’t go to the wiki to escape anything. I did what I always did; I just quietly observed. It wasn’t until I met you that I found my voice…” Alica sadly blinked her eyelashes at him. “…but the truth is, saying a few words on chat doesn’t make a difference; I’ll never amount to anything more than my name…zero.” Alica’s eyes widened, “Don’t say that!” Her voice broke. She half-smiled, “Besides, I like it when quiet people start to talk; it makes them seem more interesting and attractive.” Aron scowled bitterly, “You mean like Mak?” Alica choked on her bread. She blushed, “No, I meant in general.” Aron smirked, “Yeah, sure.” He sighed sadly. They both sat anxiously as they watched the night come. “We better keep going,” he said. They continued to walk for a few minutes until they hit a dead end. Aron blinked in a confused manner, “There’s nowhere to go.” “Wow, I didn’t notice,” Alica said. Ignoring her sarcasm, he looked. It was a cliff they were standing in front of. “What is this doing here? I don't think that dead end shouldn’t be here.” “Ugh, well then what is it doing here? Also, how are you supposed to know?” Alica was getting restless. Aron tried to stay calm, hiding his concern. “Alica, don’t do this now.” “But I’m exhausted; I can’t do this anymore!” Aron scoffed, “This is exactly why I didn’t want you to come, you--” “Oh, I get it, I slow you down, right!?” Alica was getting aggravated. Aron closed his eyes and put his hands in his face. “I just don’t want you to get hurt.” “God damn it Aron, I’m NOT going to get hurt! I’m not some child; I can take care of myself!” Aron rubbed his temples, “…Ugh, I know that, but…” “But WHAT!?” “I…I can’t deal with this type of distraction.” Alica’s eyes softened, “I distract you?” Aron cringed as Alica smiled and snickered. Night had fallen and the strong winds flowed through her hair. Her eyes shined with a certain cat-like intensity under the rising moon. He couldn’t deny that he had liked her; he had always thought so. Suddenly, he couldn’t fight off his desires any longer. He leaned closer. Alica could feel his breath sending chills up her spine. At that moment, all the danger they were in and the turmoil they had been through seemed to just melt away. A kiss. They dropped their weapons. Next thing they knew when they opened their eyes, they were breathing sharply and unevenly. For a moment, they stared into each others eyes. They were blushing madly, but that didn't stop Aron from pulling Alica back into another sweet, passionate kiss. They had their arms wrapped around each other, with no space between them. She was leaning on the cliff. Both of them were enjoying this moment between them very much. A few seconds passed in which they just looked each other in the eye. Then there was a growl. Out of nothing. Out of nowhere. PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 ('Fudge'), RosalieTheBrave ('Rosalie')& AllYouNeedIsSeddie ('Ace') The night had fallen over the forest and covered the trees in a mysterious, yet odd, scary darkness. “This is dumb”, Rosalie said all of a sudden. They had been walking for some time now. “What do you mean?” Ace asked. “The whole situation. I don't even know how this all is physically... Or actually for any law of nature... Possible.” “Why are you saying that just now?” Fudge asked, putting up her “o_o” emoticon face. “I'm trying to start a conversation.” Ohhh”, Fudge said. “Now I understand. I agree. How the heck do people who are signed up on an internet page end up in a completely different dimension anyway...” “I wonder if we'll be searched for in the real world or something. And if the police comes to the conclusion everyone signed up on that page got missing”, Ace threw it. “Wow. That's actually pretty possible. But wouldn't that mean Wikia would go broke? I mean it's not exactly gonna make them popular when a whole community of a big wiki got lost completely”, Fudge said. “Yeah”, Rosalie agreed. “If the police decides to check the PC from someone of us, sees this wiki as visited a lot, and then makes more research. That's not that possible, except we start all missing for a long time. Yes, we'll all be missing in their files, but they won't find connections or anything at first.” “..Y'know they might think we all just ran away to meet each other. I mean it's the whole wiki right”, Ace said. “That'd be dumb..... But they may take it in consideration.” The horse Rosalie was pulling next to them started to neigh in a kind of freakish way. It started pulling on the rein Rosalie was holding. “What the heck...” Fudge commented. “Drew your weapons!!!”, was all Rosalie said. Ace looked to her. “What...?” “Just do it!” As Rosalie drew her sword and her shield herself, she had to let go of the rein. The horse started running in an immense tempo. “What the he-”, Fudge said again, but then there were multiple loud growls. “Someone or something has been following us for a long time.... And it's just not one 'thing'.... RUN, WE NEED TO GET TO SOME TERRAIN WE CAN FIGHT BETTER AT!”, Rosalie said, freaking out. And they all started running. “Why don't we just fight”, Fudge asked, coughing. “Because we need to find a good terrain to fight on more effectively”, Rosalie replied. “You do realize we're just gonna get exhausted”, Ace threw in. “....That's actually right”, Rosalie noticed. “Then why are we still friggin' running!?”, Fudge asked. Ace stopped first, turned around, holding her sabers ready to attack. Then both Rosalie and Fudge stopped, and they all stood next to each other, back on back, looking for whatever was gonna come. ILoveSeddie1234321('Jessica') Jessica was sitting on the horse. She decided to call it “Poopcolor”, because she thought that it had the color of poop. She had just seen Aron and Alica walk off together but she had decided not to appear out of the shadows and tease them with her “lovahs 4 lif” jokes. Poopcolor seemed to have a really good agility for running at such a good tempo for over an hour. The horse was running slower than earlier though since there were trees around now, and Jessica had to avoid them. … Her head started to hurt. Badly. And... Poopcolor was starting to freak out. She couldn't tell why. “Shhh”, she tried to calm the horse, and stroked her back. But Poopcolor started to gallop instead. She didn't listen to Jessica at all, and even when she pulled the reins she wouldn't stop. Her head. Her darn head. What was this? Poopcolor needed to stop... And then she saw it. The trees stopped abruptly, and about 30 meters in front of her there was a cliff Poopcolor was running to. Jessica knew she wouldn't stop. She pulled the rein again. And again. Nothing. She decided to jump off since she saw no other solution. And then Poopcolor just jumped, trying to jump over the cliff as if there was a ground on the other side. But she started falling down through the air. Jessica knew this were her last few seconds. She tried to do something, freaked. She jumped off Poopcolor, still falling through the sky. All of a sudden unexplainable pain attacked her head, and she couldn't help it but lose consciousness, still falling down. RosalieTheBrave, PurpleStripedFudgeParole239 & AllYouNeedIsSeddie “DAMMIT”, Rosalie cursed as they heard growling and sounds of movement even though they couldn't see anything. And then, all of a sudden, something punched her in the face. She didn't even see anything. She was thrown to the side. “Rosalie??? Rosalie! What happened??”, Fudge asked, and ran up to her. “THEY'RE INVISIBLE. INVISIBLE I TELL YOU”, Ace shouted, realizing how it happened. “Keep distance from each other and just hit around anywhere you can!”, Rosalie screamed, got up as fast as possible and did what she just suggested. And then it hit Fudge on the head. “OK I CAN'T DO THIS”, she shouted, and ran. “WAIT, it's a bad idea to part now!”, Ace shouted after her. No reply. “Fudge!!”, Rosalie wanted her to hear. Nothing. Ace ran after Fudge. “WAIT, don't leave me alone here too!”, Rosalie tried to stop her. No reply. No coming back. Too late. Then a hit on the back of her head. She fell on the ground. Something grabbed her neck. Pressure. So much pressure. She was being suffocated. Air. She needed air. But she didn't get it. She felt herself passing out. Ar0n65 & Alica123 (3rd person POV in Alica's POV) They both let go unwillingly and looked around. A wolf. A black wolf, with hungry, hateful yellow eyes was staring at ''only ''Alica, growling in anger. She knew, he wanted her. At least she assumed it was a he. The hate. The hunger. The anger. All these emotions were readable in his glowing, evil eyes, and they made her shiver on the inside. It already hurt to look at him. And she knew, all he wanted was to kill her. Doranor sent him. She didn't know how he did it. But somehow she knew, this was one of Doranor's servants. She knew, Doranor wanted to kill her for what she insulted him in the city. Even though it wasn't that bad. But Doranor wanted bodies. Dead. Bodies. At the moment one dead body. Hers. And he wouldn't struggle. Then a move. Everything seemed to happen so fast, yet so slow. The wolf opened it's wide mouth. A loud growl. The last thing she should hear. Sharp, deadly teeth. Aron. A loud scream by him. Her name. “Alica!”, widened out. The wolf. Jumping. Her neck. He wanted to bite her neck. Aron. Again. In the last second. He jumped, and pushed her off the side, were she landed on the ground. She watched what happened, unable to do anything. The wolf bit Aron's neck. He fell on the ground. Blood. Aron's groans of dying. The wolf. Biting again, trying to get rid of him so he can go over to his actual target. Her. Aron's eyes. Tears. Looking at her. A weak smile. Another bite by the wolf. A pain filled scream. Then nothing. He was dead. She knew it. The wolf knew it. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He died trying to save her. And then the wolf turned around to her. Her turn to die. She closed her eyes. These would be her last seconds. All she was waiting for was the deadly bite. And she knew, it would come soon. Authors Note & More I hope you liked this one. Credits Since I thought it'd make me look like I'm obsessed with Aron or something, I'll say it there, I didn't write the romantic moments between Alica and Aron. All I wrote in the Aron & Alica part was the death scene (which also explains the lenght difference :P). It was written by Cartoonprincess. Big thanks to her. Jessica, aka ILoveSeddie1234321 added two sentences to add that Aron and Alica were making out (which they still weren't but thanks Jess :P). I also want to credit Holy Chiz for helping me a lot with how to handle a horse. Without her I was going to call "carriages" "caravans" (my beta readers didn't notice either) and a lot more. A/N Last but not least I wanna thank the users of this wiki reading this. Thank you. So, what did you think of it? What did you like, what not? Any critics? Anything to say? An opinion? How about commenting? :) Category:Blog posts